


Nightmares Are Here But So Are You

by crimson_wake



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna suffers from constant nightmares. When she's with Yang they don't seem so terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Are Here But So Are You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my friend, pls enjoy :3c

"You can't run from me, my love," A familiar, taunting voice echoes within the darkness that surrounds Blake. The words may sound sweet but they're anything but. She can practically hear the venom dripping from his tongue as he continues, "You can take the the coward's way out and run all you like but I'll always find you."

"Adam, I-" She stammers, twisting around the shrouded darkness that consumed her.

"Quiet!" He shouts, voice booming and the sound of his anger ricocheting through her ear drums. Blake felt an abrupt forceful hand on her throat despite being alone. She recognized the material to be that of gloves and she chokes out a pathetic cry. The Faunus girl loses the strength to struggle as her lungs and throat begin to burn. Adam's thumb is pressed against her carotid artery and she'll lose consciousness in only a matter of moments. It's strange. He's there, she knows that, but he's nowhere to be found despite his evident presence. Black spots begin to cloud her vision as her eyes begin to roll up.

 _'This is it,'_ She thinks, _'This is how it ends...'_ Blake wishes she put up more of a fight.

"Goodnight, my darling." She hears him chuckle into her ear as if he's there but he's _not_.

*

Blake's yellow eyes snap open as she lets out a startled gasp. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and dripped down her face as she relived a nightmare. She sits up in her bed, breathing heavily as she places a trembling hand on her throat. It felt all too real and it petrified her. Her nightgown was nesting up her thighs and her comforter was now lying across the floor. She figured it was due to her thrashing and by the looks of it she was surprised she didn't wake anyone else up.

The black cat shivers involuntarily as she slips out of bed and grabs a sweater cardigan draping on one of the wooden posts of her bed. Slinging it on, she slips on a pair of slippers as she leaves the room as a pair of lilac eyes watch her go.

Blake sat on the edge of a cliff just outside of Beacon grounds. It was almost five in the morning, she figured. The sun would rise within an hour or so, she would have to go back in before that since she didn't have her ribbon on her. The Faunus' cat ears twitch slightly as they strain to hear a rustle from behind her.

"Need a friend, little lost kitten?" Yang smiles as she plops down beside her and swings an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to her chest. Her long legs dangle off the side of the cliff as opposed to the other who had her legs crossed.

"I'm not lost," She rolls her eyes but smiles softly nonetheless, "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask the same," The blonde hums as she traces two fingers across the cat's shoulder as if her hand was walking. "But only if you want to."

"Nightmares- it's nothing, I can handle it." Blake dismisses as she leans into her friend's chest comfortably.

Yang presses her lips together in a firm line. Her friend was trembling despite the fact that it wasn't that cold outside. "Doesn't seem like nothin'."

There's a silence between the two for several minutes. The blonde didn't pursue these matters unless she felt it was detrimental. But now, underneath the full moon that shown brightly above them as the stars danced across the dark sky, she felt like she could wait forever if that was what it would take.

"Sorry." Blake sighs and she lies down onto the ground, her back pressing into the soft moss as she rests her hands on her flat stomach. Yang follows and grins, nudging the cat's side with her own as she crosses her arms behind her head for support.

"Don't be," She chuckles, "It's not your fault. I'm always here if you want to talk, got that?"

"You say that like it's a command." Blake laughs and the other girl joins in, happy she was able to make her friend laugh. Not wanting for the moment to end, the blonde rolls over on top of her friend, her hands on either side of her head.

"Maybe it is," She lifts her eyebrows up and down as if suggesting something and the Faunus' cheeks turn a light pink as a blush dusts across her pale skin. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

The black cat erupts into laughter at her friend's ridiculous behavior. Yang laughs as well, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"I'm swooning, Yang." She snickers softly as she gazes up at her friend.

"What can I say? You're a jazzy cool cat with ears that just won't quit." A smirk curled onto her lips as she ran her fingers lightly over the feline ears and they twitched slightly against the sudden stimulation. Lilac orbs met with piercing flaxen ones. Yang's hand trailed down her face and she cups her soft cheek.

"Yang?" She questions, feeling her heart race in her chest.

"Can I do something stupid?" The blonde proposes as her face edges closer. Blake nods somewhat eagerly and Yang chuckles at this before pressing her lips against the latter's. The Faunus gasps but hums approvingly as she wraps her arms around the other girl's hips, pulling her closer. Blake's lips were rather soft against her own as she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

The sun began to peak over the horizon as it kissed its surrounding, bringing them light and warmth. The two giggled softly into the kiss when the sun rose high enough to peak over their bodies pressed together. Yang pulls back but soon peppers her cheeks with light, butterfly kisses.

"Feeling better already, Blake?" She grins with her full set of teeth as she quirks a brow at the girl beneath her. Blake blushed furiously and punched her arm teasingly. Getting off of her, the blonde stood to her full height and extended a hand out to her. The other graciously took it and stood up.

"Thank you, Yang." She smiles as the two begin to walk towards Beacon, hand in hand.

"No problem- oh!" She gasps upon realization and the latter cocks her head to the side, curiously. The blonde sifts through the pockets of her black pajama shorts before pulling out a Black ribbon. "I brought this just in case."

Blake's eyes widen as she remembers she had forgotten to hide her ears. She graciously takes the material and quickly ties the bow in her hair. She smiles appreciatively and takes hold of her hand once more, "Thanks."

Yang gives her hand several gentle squeezes before nodding, "No problem!"

Cardin spots the two girls walking together hand in hand on a morning jog. He smirks smugly and cups his hands around his mouth as he shouts, "Lesbians!"

Yang narrows her eyes at him, "You're damn right!" Cardin looks taken aback and his face burns bright red as the two burst into a fit of giggles.

*

Blake's eyes flutter open as she wakes up in the forest, damp leaves pressing against her clothes. She ran all day until she collapsed once more. It'd only been a few weeks since she escaped from Beacon Academy- since she _abandoned_ Yang even after she lost her arm. The memories were fresh in her mind. Their first kiss, Yang scolding her to get some sleep, the attack of White Fang, and Adam.

No matter where she goes the feeling of guilt constantly swells within her. She left the White Fang for personal reasons, leaving Yang was just selfish. Who would be there for her when they constantly relied on each other? Her nightmares were worse than ever and she had no one to blame aside from herself. 


End file.
